


Kinktober list

by Sipsthytea



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipsthytea/pseuds/Sipsthytea
Summary: This is my kinktober list I created. Feel free to use it, just credit me, please.





	Kinktober list

DAY ONE: Choking   
DAY TWO: Spanking  
DAY THREE: Rimming  
DAY FOUR: Daddy/ Mommy Kink  
DAY FIVE: Face fucking  
DAY SIX: Feminization   
DAY SEVEN: degradation   
DAY EIGHT: Begging  
DAY NINE: Alpha/Omega/Beta dynamics  
DAY TEN: Edge play  
DAY ELEVEN: Glory hole  
DAY TWELVE: Guided Masturbation  
DAY THIRTEEN: Crying  
DAY FOURTEEN: Praise kink  
DAY FIFTEEN: Hair pulling  
DAY SIXTEEN: Mirror Sex  
DAY SEVENTEEN: Overstimulation   
DAY EIGHTEEN: Breeding kink  
DAY NINETEEN: Videotaping   
DAY TWENTY: Teasing  
DAY TWENTY-ONE: After care   
DAY TWENTY TWO: Toys  
DAY TWENTY THREE:Against a wall  
DAY TWENT FOUR:Monster AU  
DAY TWENTY FIVE: Shower  
DAY TWENTY SIX: Size difference/ Size queen  
DAY TWENTY SEVEN: Forniphilia  
DAY TWENTY EIGHT: Hate/ Angry sex  
DAY TWENTY NINE: Rape fantasy   
DAY THIRTY: Bondage   
DAY THIRTY ONE: Cock Warmer


End file.
